Can't Fight The Moonlight: An FF8 Music Video
by Rin RavenIce
Summary: A quickie I came up with a long time ago. It's an idea I had for a music video involving the cast of FF8 to the song "Can't Fight The Moonlight" by LeeAnn Rimes. Poor Irvine and that megaphone...last I checked that's not where they go.


**Can't Fight The Moonlight (Final Fantasy 8 Music Video)** (Irvine and Zell sit patiently in their director chairs as Quistis, Selphie, Rinoa, and Xu get the finishing touches on their outfits and make-up. The guys smile when they finally see the girls emerge from the back and take their places on the set.) 

"Places," Irvine announces through his megaphone.

"Yo man, I thought I told you to put that damn thing away," whined Zell.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself."

Squall trudges up to the directors with an angry glare in his eyes.

"Tell me again why I have to be in this video," he grunts.

"Because you are the star, next to Rinoa of course. She's supposed to be convincing you that you'll fall in love with her no matter what. You are the perfect guy for the job."

"But I can't act at all."

"Just be yourself," said Irvine.

"If I must…"

"That's the spirit Squall," Zell smiled.

"Whatever…"

Squall and Rinoa take their places in the car.

"Action," Irvine yells through his megaphone as Zell takes the contraption and shoves it where the sun don't shine.

(It begins with Squall and Rinoa driving along down the highway, the sun setting in the distance.)

Rinoa: _Under a lovers sky_

_Gonna be with you_

_And no one's gonna be around_

_If you think that you won't fall_

_Well just wait until_

_Till the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It will steal your heart tonight_

(Rinoa looks off into the distance; a sad look is in her eyes. That is until she sees the forest coming up. She begs Squall to turn on the old dirt road. She pulls him along the wooden path to a secluded stream. She walks around him in circles, staring into his eyes as she runs a hand on him. Squall stands like a statue, trying to ignore her touch.)

Rinoa and back-up singers Quistis, Selphie, and Xu:

_You can try to resist_

_Got to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight, no_

_You can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

(Rinoa sits on the edge of the stream, looking at her reflection in the water, singing to herself. She kicks her bare feet in the water causing ripples to distort her image. Behind her Squall looks down on her. A slight smile on his face. He offers her a hand to stand up.)

Rinoa:

_There's no escaping love_

_Was a gentle breeze_

_As it weaves its spell upon your heart_

_No matter what you think_

_It won't be too long _

_Till you're in my arms_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_We'll be lost in the rhythm so right_

_It will steal your heart tonight_

(Rinoa, with the other three girls standing behind her, sing to Squall as she closes in upon him. She shakes her finger at him as if to tell him "I don't think so…")

Rinoa and back-up singers Quistis, Selphie, and Xu: _You can try to resist_

_Got to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight, no_

_You can't fight it_

_No, matter what you do_

_The night is going to get to you_

(A lonely close up shot of Rinoa sitting by herself again, holding her knees. Squall comes up to her and sits at her level and shakes his head with a smile on his lips. Rinoa smiles back. She knows she's getting through to him. But she hasn't won him completely.)

Rinoa:

_Don't try you're never gonna win_

(Rinoa backs away from Squall and gives him a come hither look as she joins her friends behind her.)

Rinoa and rest:

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It will steal your heart tonight_

(The girls go into a dance break with scenes of Rinoa sitting by herself on the water's edge, walking around Squall, and them dancing and singing.)

Others and Rinoa:

_You can try to resist_

_Got to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight, no_

_You can't fight it_

(Squall steals Rinoa away into his arms as she continues to sing to him. He smiles even more now. They dance together in a glittering stream of moonlight. Fireflies dance about them as the shots change back and forth from the dance break to the lonely stream side to Squall and Rinoa looking into each others eyes.)

Others and Rinoa:

_You can try to resist_

_Got to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, don't you know that you can't_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight, no_

_You can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

(Rinoa points towards the sky with a sweet smile on her thin lips. Squall pulls her close and kisses her deeply as the video ends with a shot of Rinoa back on the bank of the stream, Squall's reflection next to hers.)

"And that's a wrap everybody! You all did a great job," Zell cheered while Irvine still lay on the ground in pain, a megaphone sticking out of rear end.

"Don't forget about the party afterwards," Selphie announced.

Meanwhile Squall and Rinoa still sat next to stream. He held her so close in his arms as she stared up at the fake stars.

"Hey Quistis," Xu stopped the blonde in her tracks, "Look at those two."

Quistis turned to see the sight of the two lovers sitting together.

"That's sweet. Should we tell them that the video is done and that they can go?"

"Naw, let 'em be," Xu sighed as her and Quistis walked off, catching up to the impatient Selphie who had stolen Irvine's hat.

"You can't stop acting now Squall. We're done filming," Rinoa giggled as she looked up at him.

"Who says I'm acting," Squall smiled as he kissed her again, leaving her speechless and alone as he got up and walked off.

"W…Wait for me!" Rinoa gasped as she ran off after Squall. She grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. "Are you trying to say that you're opening up to me now?"

"I'm saying a lot more than that. Try I love you…"

"….." Rinoa's eyes grew large with his words. Squall's smile just got even bigger as he continued to walk away. "You love me? Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that?"

"Too long."

Rinoa took his hand as they walked along. It took her a while but Rinoa finally worked up the courage to complement his earlier three-word phrase.

"I love you too."

"Whatever…." They said in unison, laughing uncontrollably afterwards.

Author's Note: Purpose? There was none. Just a little bit of fluff some wackiness. Can't be serious all the time can we?


End file.
